Reviensmoi
by Radiklement
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur Sheena et Zélos, qui se passe juste avant le duel de Sheena contre Kuchinawa. Mon drabble de l'année dans ToS pour fêter l'arrivée du second volet de la série. Fluffy à souhait.


Un petit Sheelos, si c'est bien ce qu'on dit, un petit one-shot aussi, parce que je crois qu'il suffit à lui tout seul pour exprimer ce que je pense que ce couple devrait être. Cher, cher, cher et malheureux Zélos, puisses-tu me pardonner de ne pas avoir mis un seul sous-entendu pervers ici. Je fais dans le fluffy, aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture à tous. Merci pour les reviews. Et vive les Kraine fic!

Reviens-moi

Sheena se préparait à partir. Elle avait juré d'y aller. Sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer son dernier souvenir de Corrine. Alors, comme le soleil se couchait, l'adolescente se préparait à partir. Elle était peut-être sur le point de vivre sa dernière nuit. Et tous ses amis le savaient et le comprenaient. Lloyd, son témoin, était inquiet. Ils étaient tous inquiets.

Mais plus que tous les autres, un rouquin d'habitude insouciant était inquiet. Angoissé, nerveux et anxieux. Parce que Sheena allait peut-être mourir dans moins de 24 heures. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à lui faire comprendre et à lui faire voir la vérité. Il vivait déjà avec la crainte de perdre sa sœur à chaque jour. Et perdre Sheena…

Elle qui était si naïve, si mignonne, si douce et en même temps, si irritable. Elle était belle. Drôle. Elle avait une jolie voix. Et elle n'était jamais tombée sous son charme comme toutes les autres filles l'avaient fait. Quand il y réfléchissait, une fille avec son caractère et de sa trempe aurait facilement pu être une bonne amie de sa mère. Accroupi près du puit de Mizuho, observant Presea qui « discutait » avec une petite fille de la place, il se demandait quand il pourrait essayer d'aller voir Sheena.

Il avait besoin de lui parler, seul à seul. Mais elle était encore dans la maison du chef, avec Lloyd. Et Zélos se découvrait une impatience démoniaque. Dire qu'il était l'élu…

Au bout de très très longues minutes, Lloyd sortit enfin de la maison du chef, bientôt suivi par l'adolescente. Mais, comble de malheur, avant que notre Apollon préféré n'ait le temps de la rejoindre, tous les autres membres de leur petit groupe entourèrent Sheena. Chacun d'entre eux l'encouragea et lui fit promettre de faire de son mieux. Ils affichaient tous beaucoup de confiance, bien que chacun d'entre eux doutait un peu de la réussite de leur amie. Zélos les rejoignit en marmottant sa colère intérieurement et fit comme tous les autres. À sa manière.

-Alors, la sorcière a décidé d'aller se battre toute seule?

-Qui c'est que tu traites de sorcière?!

-Ou là, ne me fais pas cette tête-là, tu fais peur, se moqua-t-il.

Et s'il se moquait, ce n'était pas pour lui faire de mal, mais pour faire comme si tout était comme d'habitude et que demain soir, elle serait toujours là, aussi vivante et fâchée contre lui qu'elle l'était maintenant.

-Je ne devrais pas me fâcher ce soir. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on est tous ensemble, se rembrunit-elle en détournant le regard et baissant la tête.

Cette réaction valut bien des reproches au jeune élu, tandis que Colette, Lloyd et Génis tâchaient de remontrer le moral de l'adolescente. Raine, elle, s'empressa de punir Zélos d'un bon coup de pied tandis que Presea leur sortait des statistiques par rapport à la probabilité que Sheena ait moins de chances de gagner si son moral n'était pas aussi haut que d'habitude.

Zélos s'éloigna dans le silence, sans protester à son mauvais traitement. Le problème qu'il y avait à toujours agir comme si tout nous indiffère, c'est que personne ne réalise ce que nous avons quand nous sommes déboussolés. Malgré qu'il soit bouleversé, le jeune homme s'obligea à attendre pour aller voir Sheena, une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule.

-Hé, hé, Sheena, tu ne devrais pas dormir? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait agenouillée devant les monuments érigés pour les morts. Tressaillant au son de sa voix, la jeune femme se retourna lentement, pour le regarder en face.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage et garda les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. Le lendemain, elle allait devoir combattre son meilleur ami d'enfance, dans un duel à la vie, à la mort. Demain, elle allait être obligée de choisir entre tuer ou être tuée. Et si elle sortait vivante de ce combat, elle perdrait à jamais son ami Kuchinawa. Mais si elle perdait, elle mourrait et perdrait son seul souvenir de Corrine. Ainsi que tout le reste.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je te comprends de ce côté. Tu dois avoir peur de ce qui va se passer.

Sheena releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il l'avait insultée. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul devant sa colère, mais il préférait encore qu'elle le frappe plutôt que de perdre sa chance de lui révéler ses véritables sentiments. Mais le visage de la jeune fille se détendit soudain et elle sembla prête à fondre en larmes. Mais devant l'élu de son monde, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-Tu sais, Sheena, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Ça arrive même à de beaux mecs comme moi.

Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes et Zélos lut du reproche dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Elle lui tourna le dos, pour regarder le ciel et les étoiles. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un soubresaut. Le roux se sentit craquer.

-Demain, je vais faire face à mon meilleur ami. Et c'est impossible que je gagne ce combat. Il a toujours été plus fort que moi, avoua-t-elle.

Ces confidences, il ne s'y attendait pas et n'était pas certain d'être prêt à les recevoir. Mais que faire? Il était avec elle, avec la chance d'être lui-même. Et il était plus temps qu'il se ressaisisse et lui dise. Alors il vint se placer à quelques pas de la jeune fille, juste derrière elle pour l'amener dans ses bras. Elle tressaillit, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-Zélos…?

-Pourquoi tu as choisi Lloyd comme témoin? J'aurais pu venir…

-J'étais certaine qu'il respecterait ma décision et qu'il me laisserait agir seule, répondit-elle en essayant de se débarrasser de ses bras, vainement.

-De quoi? Mais ça pourrait servir d'avoir un magicien avec toi.

-Zélos, j'ai promis de faire un duel à un contre un! Et lâches-moi, qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de…

Elle s'était retournée dans ses bras et le repoussait comme elle pouvait, tête baissée, se sentant incapable de le regarder en face. Lui, de son côté, gardait une bonne prise sur ses épaules.

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser tuer comme ça, ce serait trop bête. Puis, ça n'avancerait ton ami à rien, puisqu'il te perdrait toi aussi, en plus de ses parents. Ça n'aurait pas de sens.

Sheena voulut lui échapper encore plus en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux à ces paroles. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Son acharnement émouvait l'adolescent.

-Je veux que tu reviennes vivante, Sheena. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse.

La sincérité de sa voix la fit cesser de se débattre. Elle releva lentement les yeux pour aiguillonner les siens de question. Et elle le vit rougir, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

-Comment? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je… je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua-t-il, l'air un peu gêné.

Et il n'y avait pas de mensonge en lui. Pas de mauvaises intentions. Il éprouvait une peur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Alors, elle se détendit encore un peu dans ses bras, avant de se jeter à son cou et d'éclater en sanglots. Et à la façon dont elle se serra contre lui, Zélos comprit ce que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dire entre ses sanglots. Il comprit qu'elle tenait à lui. Alors, tout un poids s'envola de sur ses épaules et il put oser faire un geste qu'elle lui aurait interdit dans des circonstances normales. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, finit-elle par dire.

-Alors, reviens pour me donner une gifle, d'accord?

-Pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai une bonne raison.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes.

-Je vais t'en donner une.

Et sur ces mots, avec les morts et les étoiles pour seuls témoins, il l'embrassa. Et ils prièrent tous deux pour que ce ne soit pas pour la première et la dernière fois…


End file.
